


The end of the journey

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: A pessimistic vision of the aftermath of Sherrinford.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The end of the journey

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by the photograph of an old car, by a song by the French singer Alain Souchon called "La balade de Jim", that I recommend, but also by the end of a movie that I couldn't recommend enough in these times of feminism-bashing!

"Do you love me?

-Mycroft, what the?...

-Greg, tell me whether you love me or not!

-Obviously, darlin'. 'Course I love you."

The question seemed very irrelavant in the place the two men were at the moment They had driven for hours in an old stolen Alpha Spider Duetto, trying to flee merciless pursuers. Mycroft had been driving and had kept the good reactions he had when he was doing legwork. However, he didn't know the place they were very well. They thus found themselves in a stony track that was now narrowing and clearly ending at the top of a cliff. The others had been slowed down but would soon be there. Mycroft had stopped the engine and had turned his head towards Greg. After getting his answer, watching the sun nearly reaching the sea, he went on:

"So get off the car and go away!

-What?

-You know they want to kill me, and we have no time to flee, but..." He hesitated a little and tightened his lips, but composed himself very quickly: "...they will pay attention to the car, and to who's in it... You'll have a little more time, then..."

Greg immediately got Mycroft's drift. The situation was critical, indeed. They had realised for several days that the aftermath of Sherrinford would be more complicated than expected. Things had seemed good immediately after, as Alicia Smalwood had done her very best to put an end to the consequences of the disaster. But there had been so many dead people that a part of the victims' families had asked for Mycroft's head. Some in the secret services had been very happy to take that in its first meaning, and the couple had to run away.

"You'll never be safe with me. Go away. Now!

-No way."

Mycroft sighed and took a weapon from a pocket as Greg was watching in disbelief. He pointed the gun at the policeman.

"Go away! Right now!

-My love... Now you're going to shoot at me? Come on... Do you really want to do that? You can, though... Cos' I won't get off. I stay with you."

Mycroft didn't move the arm, but looked at the sea again, as the sun was collapsing in the sea. Was he thinking of all the things Greg and him had lived since their first kiss, the night Sherlock had disappeared from the hospital? Of their embraces, of their journeys? Was he feeling nostalgia for the projects they had made? Whatever it was, he threw the gun away in the bushes.

"Are you sure?

-Yes, I am. Are you?"

Mycroft nodded and put an arm around Greg's shoulders. With the other one he started the car and grabbed the wheel.  
The starting up threw stones and ferns everywhere. The two men didn't stop kissing as the Alpha was stretching its lanky shape in the last lights of the setting sun in the sky, completely, finally, melting with it.


End file.
